Weight of the World
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: The Supreme One, after suggesting Shego take the Tempus Simia for herself, returns to her own time. A different interpretation of A Sitch in Time.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible.

Weight of the World

With a sudden crack, the formerly quiet hallway erupted in a strange blue light emitted by a time portal, one which was becoming increasingly common around the Palace. Through the shimmering light, through months and years, stepped the exalted Supreme One, clad in a green and black catsuit that differed oh so slightly from the one she'd worn nearly twenty years prior, ruler of the world.

Or rather, ruler of what remained of the world. Clutched in one hand was the Tempus Simia, the ancient artifact nearly forgotten by its wielder who was staring back through the time portal as it began to shrink into nothingness. Even after it was gone, the Supreme One stared into space for what felt like ages, until someone quietly coughed down the hall.

"Welcome back, Supreme One," a familiar voice called as its owner proceeded down the hallway, a teasing smile on her lips. It wasn't often she used her lover's official title but, considering the circumstances, she thought it appropriate. The only sound in the hallway was the soft hum of generators permeating the walls and the sigh of her white and blue dress as she took each step.

"Don't call me that," the Supreme One spat after a moment, glaring at the space she'd been staring at, the closed window to the past. When her gaze shifted to the woman approaching her, emerald eyes softened slightly but her scowl remained in place. Obviously, she had a different opinion about what was and was not appropriate. "_Ever_, Kimmie."

"Fair enough; I promise I won't," the redhead raised her hands in surrender, keen on soothing the angry ruler. The Supreme One's eyebrows rose, surprise playing briefly across her features. Kimmie simply shrugged, her smile turning sad. "I think it's a relatively easy promise to keep for the next few hours."

"That means..." The Supreme One shuddered, fear like never before creeping into her heart, shaking her very core. In an instant, the supposedly feared ruler of the world was being held in strong, unwavering arms, petal soft lips brushing her ear as Kimmie whispered.

"My brothers and Wade were unable to draw any solid conclusions. We might continue to exist when the Tempus Simia is broken; we might not. They just don't know," she sighed then, squeezing her lover before drawing back, olive meeting emerald. In their hearts, they knew it could be their last moment together. In barely an hour's time, Kim Prime and Ron Prime would arrive, and they would be expecting to face a devious, evil Supreme One, with Kimmie nowhere in sight.

A melodic tone rang out through the hallway, causing the women to separate slightly. The Supreme One checked her Kimmunicator, allowing the call to connect with the press of a button. On the tiny screen, an advanced naked mole rat appeared, snapping off a crisp salute before beginning his report. It took effort for the Supreme One to hear the words, her eyes glued to the blue body armor he wore, the same hue as Kimmie's dress. It was a sign of a time when their rule seemed perfect, when black and green and blue and white adorned every street in the world, when there was peace and tranquility, when there was nothing but laughter to fill the Palace hallways. That time had passed and they'd been unable to stop it. They were left with one solution.

"Kimberly Prime, Ronald Prime, and Rufus Prime have entered our time stream, Supreme One. We expect them to make contact with Sector Alpha soon."

"Bonnie?" Kimmie had her own Kimunicator out, softly smiling at her once high school rival.

"We'll be waiting for them, Supreme One," the brunette gave the last words a sarcastic twist, as she always did. It was one of the few things from the time that passed to remain. "I'm alerting Monique, Wade, and your brothers."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Kimmie cut the connection at the same time the Supreme One did, having finished alerting the remaining actors in their skit. They looked at each other then, knowing their time was running short and fighting to say all they had in their hearts. Finally, they settled on embracing once more, each holding tight to the other, unwilling to part.

"I don't want to lose you," the Supreme One mumbled, running a hand through crimson locks. There were a few white strands, here and there, appearing much too early given the redhead's age. Conquering and ruling a planet will do that, though, and trying to save that same planet almost guarantees it.

Kimmie inhaled, knowing she would have to stay out of sight for the duration of the Primes' stay in their timeline. It was the only way to change the fates and save the planet: they _had_to trick Kim Prime into destroying the Tempus Simia. It would undo the damage done. It would undo all the pain and suffering.

It would undo all the loving as well.

"Just remember," the redhead forced her tone to stay steady, blinking back tears as she buried her face in silken midnight locks peppered with snowy white. They had always leaned on each other for support; now was no different. She had to remain strong. "No matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

"I love you," the Supreme One choked out, twin tears running down her cheeks. They were the only ones she was allowed. Kimmie pulled back and wiped them away, planting a soft kiss in the center of her lover's forehead, having to stand on tip toe to do so.

"I love you too," then she smiled, softly pushing her lover away. "Now go save the world, Babe."

The Supreme One nodded, attempting to burn the image of her best friend, her lover, her companion in every sense of the word, into her mind forever, even if forever meant the next few hours. As she turned away, she slipped back into the persona she'd developed, the cold hearted tyrant, the evil empress.

And with every ounce of strength she had, she fought the urge to turn back and stay in the arms of the woman she loved until the world came crashing in around them.

_(Almost) The End_

Author's Note: This was buried in my notes for a while and was brought to light after Shaggley posted a challenge on the Haven about Kim being The Supreme One's Hand (in the style of George R. R. Martin's _A Song of __Fire and Ice_ books). Now, I'll argue the temporal mechanics of ASiT forever, because the whole thing doesn't make sense to me... but, anyway, the basic premise of this is that the Bad Future that Kim, Ron, and Rufus experience in ASiT is actually one of many possibilities that The Supreme One and Kimmie are trying to stop from coming to pass, effectively destroying their timeline by changing the past. Again, temporal mechanics is not an area I'm even slightly good at, so I have no idea if any of that makes any sense.


End file.
